Problems
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Patricia including many other teenagers are given the chance to go to a help center for abuse, divorce, alcoholics, and other problems they've had with their family. In the support group Patricia and her old friend Eddie Miller a boy who is having a hard time dealing with his parents divorce. Together they try to erase the scars and maybe even replace them. With each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "No, daddy! Please, I Was Just Hungry!"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.******

**Hello guys! Welcome to my new story I really hope you like this I took a bunch of time on this first chapter and I really feel liked this story is going to be a big hit!**

**Also if you liked the story Only Boys I'm sorry to say it's coming down but if you want to finish it then it's on my wattpad (the link is in my bio)**

**Anyway I hope you like it it's my first time doing it in 3rd person, should I do the whole story like this in 3rd person or more like my other stories in everyone's POV? Anyway here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot!**

**Flash back No One's POV**

_Patricia walked around her house looking for her mom. The rooms were cold due to the open windows, but she couldn't close them because of the burning smell of alcohol in the air._

_"Mom, dad? Where are you?" Patricia questioned running around the house with her toy bear in hands. It's the only thing that keeps her comfort these days._

_She walked into her mom and dad's room where they were kissing and drinking, both things that an 8 year old girl should never see._

_Suddenly her mom turned towards the door and saw her daughter, stunned and angry._

_"PATRICIA ROSE WILLIAMSON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Her mom yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Where is she, why is she interrupting us?" Patricia's father said and got out of his spot on the bed, on his way he grabbed his belt._

_"No, daddy! Please, I was just hungry! I haven't eaten in a week." She whimpered and held her hands up to cover her face._

_He whipped her back and hands so she yelled in pain. But she knew better than to yell because everyone she flinched or said anything, he hit again. This time even harder._

_"I DONT CARE, YOU KNOW BETTER! NEVER WALK IN THIS ROOM AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Mr. Williamson yelled._

_"Yes." Patricia barley whispered and that made him even madder. He hit and hit her until she was all bruised everywhere you could imagine._

_This went on throughout her life. Eating lunch at school and bringing some back with her so she's not starving for dinner and breakfast. Until one day when she had enough and finally took action._

**I hope you liked it its kind of sad but I really like it. This is just the start and I'm so excited to write more! Please review and tell me if I should continue the story in 3rd person or just in different people's POV. Thx and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Yes, yes sir."**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.******

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, I really think this is going to be a good story I'm not going to get to the thing it says in the summery until a bit later but you'll see. And now rolling film.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot.**

**Patricia's POV  
**  
I was finally done with my parents I didn't want to go to an orphanage but if that what it has to come too then bring it on.

I looked at the house phone and looked at the numbers. I never got to actually have a phone, but it's not like I would use it. I don't use the Internet much, only sometimes at school but not much because I don't care about school.

The only reasons I go is 1. They have food. Free. Food. And 2. So I can get away from my "parents"

I looked back at the phone and was about to dial the number. The number that would change everything. But then my dad came in.

but I don't call him dad anymore, I looked in the dictionary and learned that a dad and I quote "fathers act in a protective, supportive and responsible way towards their children."

He looked at me and saw the phone in my hand. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned walking next to me and knocking the phone out of my hand.

"N-nothing." I stuttered nervously.

"You should know better by now, no phone or internet access at all! You understand me?"

"Yes, yes sir." I replied and walked quickly to the closet. Which is my room. I was going to have to wait until tonight to call the police. When they're both in bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2 in the morning and I was sneaking into the kitchen with my stuffed bear in one hand. I saw the phone and quickly went for it. I fast walked straight towards the phone and dialed the numbers quickly I then held the phone to my ear.

Beep. Beep. The phone rang and rang until they answered.

"911 what's your emergency?" They said and I knew this was my chance.

"Um, hi my name is Patricia Williamson and my dad and mom beat me. I live on 65780 river town drive in Liverpool. You need to come get me right now!"

"Ma'am please sit tight and don't tell anyone were coming, we'll be there in 5 short minutes."

"Thank you." I said and hung up and going outside to the front yard, waiting for my rescue.

They arrived like nothing was happening. In a regular car, with no siren or anything. They pulled up in my driveway careful not to wake anyone up and I ran at them.

There were two police there, a girl and a boy. When they finally reached me they smiled and pointed towards the house as if to ask if my parents were home. I nodded and they told me to sit in the car so I did.

I watched them go up to the door and knock. After like 10 minutes and they didn't answer the man kicked the door down and that's when it all happened. My parents were out in a flash and they were yelling at the police and asking what they were doing with me.

Ha, like they cared.

My dad ran towards me while the police were running after him. I didn't know what to do, I felt scared again and all I could do is sit there. When he finally got to me he kicked me hard in the gut and punched my eye. The police was on him and handcuffed him while the girl police tended to my wounds.

My mom and dad were both taken to jail, while I was taken to an orphanage. I was going to start over. I was going to live.

**Yay! She got away! Who will her new family be? And will they be as bad as her old ones? All that and more will be in the next chapter so get reviewing and I'll see u next time!**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm Trying To Sleep!"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hello people of the Internet welcome back and I just wanted to say I'm super super sorry. :(**

**I want to thank HOAluver15 for messaging me to write or I wouldn't have done it. When I say your reviews make me write, I mean it. Since no one reviewed on the second chapter I had no motivation. So thanks a lot to her.**

**Well happy very late Easter, hope it was great. Umm on March 26 was my one year anniversary to this account and writing in general and it warms my heart. I've learned so much and I want to thank everyone who reviewed on all my stories and chapters and for everyone who helped me continue writing. :)**

**This chapter was about 1000 words and I was very proud. Please review if you enjoyed it so now let's roll the film.**

**Disclaimer: I don't HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV  
**  
After I got in the police car I watched as my parents were in the other car driving to the station. I did that. I put my parents in jail, and for everything they did they deserve much worse.

Before they took me to the orphanage they took me to the hospital to fix me up. I spent about four days there until we were out and driving to the orphanage.

Today is my first day at the orphanage. Officer Dean walked me up to the door and knocked. We waited slightly for a women with a black dress on walked outside.

"Oh, hello! Who do I owe this pleasure to?" She said with a huge grin on her face.

Officer Dean spoke for me. "This is Patricia she is your newest orphan." Orphan. The way he says it boils my insides.

"Well I'm Mrs. Angela, and I know you will love it here!" She took me by the shoulder and lead both of us in.

After Officer Dean left Mrs. Angela turned from the fairy god mother to the evil step mother.

"Now Patricia in St. Fosters I'm the boss, you will follow my rules. You clean when your supposed to and you don't ever say no to me. Do you understand?"

I couldn't say I saw this coming. But I could say I knew what to do. I nodded quickly and went to the room she pointed to. I ran over there and shut the door behind me, not entirely sure what just happened.

When I called 911 I thought I was done with the abuse, I thought I was done with being pushed around. But obviously not. I sighed and turned around.

I jumped slightly to see two girls and three boys standing in the tiny room I'm now in.

I slowly wave at them. Everything is overwhelming I can't do it anymore. I slide down the door and end up on the floor crying.

"Ugh that's all we need a cry baby girl." A boy said that he had dark brown hair-easily mistaken for black-and big brown eyes. He was wearing dirty jeans and a button down green flannel.

"Shut it David she's obviously upset don't bully her!" A girl said this time. She had dirty blonde hair and memorizing green eyes.

The other girl with blonde hair that looked white and blue eyes slapped David-as I heard his name was-in the face, leaving him yelling and jumping next to another boy who had black hair and black eyes.

Everyone was different. How did they all end up here?

The only one who didn't say anything was the last boy. He had brown hair that looked somewhat blonde, and hazel eyes that was staring right at me. And wouldn't look away.

I stopped crying for a while and watched them. They didn't say anything they just waited. Are they waiting for me?

"Hello." I finally get the courage to say.

"She speaks!" David says and the other boy punched him in the shoulder

"Shut up David." He said and glared at him.

"Make me Donny." He replied and I winced. I had a dog named Donny.

I started to cry again and David looked hurt like he started it this time.

"Jenny we should go over there." The girl with blue eyes said to the green eyed one.

They walked over to me and rubbed my back. I felt a little better. I wiped my eyes and gave them a small smile.

"Hello. I'm Jenny, and this is Carly. What's your name?" Jenny asked. The boys were watching us wondering what we were saying.

"I'm Patricia. It's nice to meet you." I said and got up to sit on the bed. They followed.

"Well welcome to St Fosters but we like to call it Hell." Carly said and everyone laughed. I smiled and thanked her.

This is David sorry about him he's a bitch. This is Donny he's the good guy. And last but not least this is Eddie he's kind of quiet but he keeps them settled.

I waved at all of them. I was about to reply to the introduction when I heard Mrs Angela yell.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I winced at the sound and the others just rolled their eyes. "That's our que to sleep." Donny said and started to get into bed. There were two bunk beds.

They all stared to wander around re sank room and I just stood there watching.

"You can share a bed with David if that's ok?" Jenny asked getting into a bunk with Carly.

"No offense but I'm not sharing a bunk with a girl." David scoffed and shook his head. Donny shook his head too and got into bed.

"You can share with me." A voice said from one of the top bunks. I looked up to see Eddie moving over so I had some room.

I looked down at my apparel. The only thing I had was pants and an All Time Low tee-shirt. I shrugged and started climbing the ladder to get to the top, it's not like I had any other option.

I laid next to Eddie in silence. Getting under the quilt blanket and resting my head on the thin pillow. My hair hitting his, our thighs touching.

Donny turned out the light and it was dark.

I saw flashbacks of my dad's black dark belt. The darkness I saw when he hit me. The dark bruises he left for me.

The dark scares me.

Scarred and sad I thought of the sun, anything bright. Anything. I heard snoring. That scared me even more.

I heard shuffling in the bed and when I turned to see Eddie he wasn't there. Suddenly a small light shined and nearly blinded me.

"Eddie? What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Afraid of the dark?" He asked. I nodded and he climbed back next to me.

He turned off the flashlight but I wasn't scared this time. I felt safe. I bed your wondering why.

He was holding my hand.

**OMG OMG STOP STOP RIGHT NOW! PEDDIE PEDDIE PEDDIE! You see! The warning in the beginning doesn't lie. I really hope you liked it please review if you did and I will update real soon, thx again and**

**PeddieMiller101 OUT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Sometimes I wonder why I was dealt this horrible hand."**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hello again! Thanks for the great reviews thx to u I'm back into writing! I hope you loved the last chapter but this is a filler. But very important!**

**I hope you like the chapter names because I work very hard on them. I write the name after the whole story is done and I try to make it what someone in the story sad, so anyway...**

**So some of you might be wondering about Patricia's age right now. And I have been too. I until the last chapter I was picturing her like 16! But now I'm thinking she's going to be 12 and go from there. This story is going to be long, and I can't wait to get farther into it. Anyway. Let's roll the film!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV**

"BANG!" Then all I could see was  
black.

"Is she ok?"

"What happened to her?"

"Eddie how could you?!"

"It was an accident!"

I woke up to voices talking. They were familiar. I slowly tried to sit up from a bed and I hit my head.

Stupid bunk beds.

I got up again, more careful this time, and had a huge headache.

"What happened?" I asked groaning from the headache.

I looked up at Jenny, and Eddie. They were staring at me, so I gave them a questioning look.

"Oh, you fell off the top bunk." Eddie said patting the pillow at the top.

"Correction. Eddie pushed you off the top bunk." Jenny corrected and I glared at Eddie.

"I did not! I move in my sleep, you should have let her sleep with someone else!" Eddie defended and stared guilty eyed at me.

"It's fine, I'm fine." I reassured and got up to see the room spinning. "Maybe I'm not fine." I said and say back down.

"Ugh we don't have time for this!" David said walking in with a broom.

"David don't be rude!" Jenny said and glared. I didn't liked this David guy. At all.

"Look, I'll stay with her since I "pushed her" off." Eddie said and they were off.

"Where do they need to go?" I asked curiously. moving from the bed to an uncomfortable couch, Eddie sitting right next to me.

To clean the home, it's Saturday. The witch is out and we have three hours to clean the house, or no food.

I rolled my eyes. "She's just like my parents."

"What? Were your parents abusive?" Eddie asked and I nodded.

"Yep. Never gave me food, I had to get food from school. All they did was drink."

He's silent but looks at me with thoughtful eyes.

"It's sad really. Me a 12 year old girl, dealing with starvation problems, and abusive drunk parents. Sometimes I wonder why I was dealt this horrible hand."

**Eddies POV**

I watched Patricia carefully as she described her horrible past. She was only 12 years old yet she was very mature for her age.

Looks who's talking. I was only 13 a year older but for some weird reason I felt protective of Patricia. Like a brother.

Once she finished her story she asked me mine.

"Oh mine isn't nearly as bad. My parents fought a lot, they hit me sometimes when they got mad. They were young couldn't really keep me. They got divorced and sent me away. without a second look."

Patricia nodded and then we both started laughing. I have no idea why and some people might have called us crazy.

"It's so weird how we can talk about our horrible, unimaginable pasts and laugh about it." She observed and I agreed with her.

"I know." I looked at my watch to see that it was almost 2:00. An hour away from when the witch was supposed to come back.

"I hate to say it but I'm glad I fell off the bed." Patricia whispered and chuckled.

"And whys that?"

"Because I get to hang with you all day." She smiled and so did I.

"Well maybe next time I will push you on purpose." I laughed and she punched me in the arm.

"So Patricia I don't know much about you. Maybe we should play 20 questions." I suggest.

"Ok, but no questions about family. You know since you already know a lot."

"Deal." I said and we started the game. we wrote down 20 questions to ask both of us and we got started

"So Patricia question one. Favorite color?"

"Purple." She said.

"Blue."

Favorite sport?

"American Football." She said and I nodded.

"Same here!" We laughed and the questions went on. It was 3:00 when the other came back.

"I hope you had a nice afternoon Eddie. Because of you I had to do your jobs!" David whined and scowled.

"Whatever, next time Patricia will do your job and you can take a break." I offered and he nodded eagerly.

"Hello Patricia feeling better?" Donny asked truly concerned.

"Better thanks." Patricia said and he nodded then ran out of the room.

"I CALL SHOWER!" He shouted and the others groaned.

**Patricia's POV**

I had a feeling I would like it here. Even with the evil step mother.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and night talking. All 6 of us were laughing and talking about ourselves and things we liked.

No one ever asked about why we were here or what our family was like, if we even had one.

"BOYS I NEED YOU GUYS TO FIX THE AIR CONDITIONER ITS BROKEN!" I heard Angela shout from her spot in the living room.

The boys groaned and walked off, promising to be back soon.

It was now only me Jenny and Carly. Girl time!

"So Patricia, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Jenny asked and they both giggled.

I shook my head. "Nope I never took an interest in the boys at my school."

"Well what about the ones here?" Carly asked raising her eyebrows and winking.

"Oh no! There just friends I don't see them as that."

"Well that's good cause Donny is mine!" Carly said and Jenny gasped.

"Really you like him?" Jenny asked and the conversation went on from there.

Me being who I am zoned out and thought about Eddie. His story was so sad. He had perfectly good parents but they fought too much.

My parents were never like that. I don't even know how I even survived as a child.

~~~~~~~

**Patricia's Dads POV**

I walked into the court room with handcuffs on my wrists, a jail uniform on and my wife by my side.

Stupid brat of a daughter ratted us out. I scoffed. When I get out of her I'm coming for her. Even if it will take a lifetime.

**Sorry about so many changes in POV, I'll try not to do that often. But how as it? I'm trying to make my chapters longer. So Donny and Carly huh? *Raises eyebrows* haha anyway please review and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "I have to go up there? By myself?"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**OMG, so thanks a bunch for the 9 reviews on the last chapter, and the 21 reviews in all I'm crazy in love with this story and I'm so happy you guys are loving it!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I was stuck on this chapter. I'm going to fast forward a little, so the next chapter will be like the first one. A third person fast forward.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler. Oops. But you get to know the characters better so whatever! Roll the film!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV  
**  
The days go on, cleaning and fighting. But nothing beats going to sleep. Eddie and I still share a bed, but now I enjoy it more.

Monday morning Officer Dean comes by with more of my stuff. One thing specificity I found in the bag, was my stuffed bear.

I take the stuffed animal in my hands, but I can't do it. It brings back too many memories I throw the bear out the window and it lands on the floor. The wet, muddy concrete soaks the bear so it's a dark brown. But I don't care. I can't ever look at it again.

Tonight Mrs. Angela decides to go on a date, so tonight we can do anything we want.

Eddie says that it's been about a couple weeks since I have arrived so I need to do the full initiation.

They get flashlights, blind fold me and take me up the stairs to a door.

"Ok take the blindfold off." David says and I open my eyes to be looking a dusty door.

Eddie turns on some dramatic scary music and the initiation starts.

"Do you, Patricia-uh ya Patricia. Do you like and accept the routines in this house and it's children?" Jenny says. Patricia. Just Patricia. Here there are no last names.

"I do." I say excitedly and look around at the other faces smiling, even David.

"Ok then. To officially become part of this hell house, you have to go to the attic and bring something back." Donny said and smirked.

I gulped. "I have to go up there? By myself?"

He nodded and stepped back. Eddie opened the door and I started walking.  
If this is what I have to do to get in, then bring it on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I'm fully in the attic it's not that bad. Nothing is as bad as the dark closet or as my parents liked to call it, "my room."

I look for something, anything that I could bring back to show I can be one of them. I finally spot a old book titled Angela's Diary. I laughed a little and took the cold cover in my hands.

I quickly got back downstairs and into our tiny room. I smirked when they looked at me with curious eyes.

I nodded and pulled out the book. They all stared at me with wide eyes, took the book and started reading it. Chuckling only slightly at the funny parts.

I read over Donny's shoulder and laughed along with them. I was finally apart of a family.

~~~~~~~~

It was getting late, Angela came in and crashed on the couch so we had been whispering to not wake her up.

Carly has been saying that there was one more part in the initiation to be officially part of the group and that Jenny was going to start it.

They all nodded for her to start talking and she nodded and looked at me. "Well Patricia, it's time to know our stories."

Everyone was going to tell me how they ended up in here and I was going to tell them my story. This was a bonding exercise to help get our trust up. Jenny was first.

"My story isn't that sad. I was given up for adopting when I was first born, I don't remember them. No one wanted me. I was finally put here because I was too old for adoption." Jenny explained and sighed. "I always wonder what they were like. I'd rather have parents who hated me then ones I don't know."

No you wouldn't. I think to myself but I don't say it allowed, I just nod my head in respect. Carly's next.

"Well, I knew my parents till I was about 7. They put me on the streets and left me to starve. Luckily I found my way. I knew they were mad at me that day, but I didn't think they were that mad." She started sobbing, and Donny confined in her.

No one said anything for a while. Just her sobs were heard. It wasn't until later when we continued. Donny was next.

"My parents were always fighting. They were very young and they weren't ready for a kid. They put me here when I was little. I've been here since about 5." I nodded and we moved on. Eddie.

I already knew Eddie's story but I listened anyway, trying to be respectful.

"My story is like Donny's. My parents didn't want me. Sent me here." David's turn.

"Unlike everyone here. My parents loved me. They died. In an accident."

My heart stopped. That's why he's such a jerk sometimes. He's been through a lot. I turn to him and give him a hug. He smiles at the gesture. "It's your turn."

I tell my story. Gasps and nods happen around the room. But I don't make it a big deal. "Well your part of the group now!" Eddie says trying to be cheerful. I smile.

It was getting late and we all tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was another Saturday. Another cleaning day.

**Ugh that was bad! Ok so review, I will try to update Monday if not sometime next week. So REVIEW! And**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Eddie, What Did Your Mom Look Like?"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. :( I might update again tomorrow cause this is a sucky chapter.**

**Anyway I know how some people didn't really like how she was only like 12 so to get to what the summary says I'm speeding this story up.**

**This chapter is going to be a lot like the first chapter in this story, in 3rd person, and short, and a filler.**

**It's going to take the next chapter to the support group thing so ya the next chapters will be exciting. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**No one's POV  
**  
the days go on like that. Silly crushes between Donny and Carly, Eddie and Patricia being best friends, and David being a jerk to everyone. Cleaning and doing their everyday duties.

Patricia is now 16 years old. She's been at the orphanage for about 4 years. New ones come and go but they get adopted fast. No one's adopted anyone else.

They finally get a letter in the mail. Eddie, Donny, David, Carly, Jenny, and Patricia have been offered a chance to go to a support group for the summer. To help them heal from their family problems.

They all accept the opportunity, a way to get away from Mrs. Angela. They start packing what they had and get on a train to go there.

Patricia was a little scared, she might have to share her story with other people. Eddie held her hand the whole way there. It was about to get real.

"Eddie, what did your mom look like?" Patricia asked on the train, trying to picture Eddie's mom. Eddie started explaining, that got her mind off the new support group.

**See short I told you. I don't even know what this chapter is I just wrote it and it's a filler. So review what you thought about it and I'll hopefully update tomorrow bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "So you're not a virgin?!"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys! OMG IM UPDATING ON A WEEKEND! So I was going to wait for Monday to post this but this morning I got another 2 reviews so I was lie why not!**

**So I hope you like this chapter it's still a little short but it's getting there, and I think it's ADORABLE!**

**Ok let's roll the film...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV**

On the train ride I was pacing. The place where the support group was being held was in Florida. The train had sleeping carts and dining carts. I was in me and Eddie's sleeping cart waiting for him to come back for getting dinner.

My mind was spinning. I really did want to go to the support group, especially since it was with my five best friends. But I was afraid that I would be asked emotional questions and I couldn't handle the stress.

I knew this would be good for me though. I mean it's supposed to help me let go of the past and make new memories.

"Hey, I got you a sandwich from the dining cart, they said it was the only thing I could bring here." Eddie said and handed me the wrapped up Pb &amp; J.

I smiled and thanked him. "Eddie how do you think this is going to go?" I said once he was sat down next to me.

"What you mean the support group? I think it will be swell, to get out of the orphanage and finally get to be on our own." Eddie smiled widely. "I'm excited."

"We're not fully alone, were in another house with strangers and a adult who thinks they know what's best for us."

"Well I mean it's better than Mrs. Angela." Eddie replied and we laughed. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"I love your laugh." Eddie continued bopping my nose.

I giggled and blushed a little. "Thanks, you know I was voted best laugh in my class."

"Really?" Eddie asked looking shocked.

"No." I laughed some more and he punched my arm slightly.

"So Patricia, you wanna go annoy the train driver in the front cart?"

"I would love to." I said and was about to start walking when Eddie shook his head.

"No, you're riding on my back." Eddie argued and I jumped on his back.

"Go horse go!" I said playfully and slapped his butt.

"Patricia! Hasn't your mom taught you any manners?" Eddie teased.

"Nope! All my 'mom' taught me was how to get drunk and have sex." I replied smoothly.

"So you're not a virgin?!" Eddie asked pretending to be disgusted while we were running around the carts.

I slapped his butt again. "Shut up and run." I said and we both laughed. These were my favorite times. When I'm with Eddie.

~~~~~

After about two days of being on the train, we finally arrived at V.I.F.F.P (Virginia's Institute for Family Problems)

"This place is huge!" Jenny says as we walk up the steps with our bags in hand.

"I know it's like twice the size of the orphanage, maybe we get our own rooms!" David said in awe.

"Maybe even our own bathrooms!" Carly added.

"That's the dream." I said we all laughed and ran up the rest of the stairs, excited to see what would await us at this amazing palace.

**So that's the chapter, It was good wasn't it? Haha anyway review if you liked it and I'll see you again next week bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Woah! THIS IS AWESOME!"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys sorry I was late posting this week...I was watching Joe Sugg.**

**Anyway let's get straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV**

once we walked up the steps to our new home we were greeted by a women, her name said said Sally.

Sally had blonde hair which was put up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a nice bright blue, and she was wearing a green uniform.

"Hello! You guys must be the kids from St. Foster's orphanage. Welcome, welcome make yourself at home!" She said motioning us inside.

"Well considering we don't have an actual home we'll try to make that work." David grumped when made Sally apologize constantly while taking us to our rooms.

"So here at The Parent Problems Institute each orphanage shares a room." Sally explained which gained a groan from everyone.

"Ugh sharing another room! Let me guess there is also bunk beds?" Jenny whined and started stomping on the floor.

"No, no I don't think you understand! Here let me show you." She smiled and opened a door to a room. Well more like a house.

We walked in to a living room, it had three couches and a huge flat screen TV. Across from that was the kitchen, which was almost bigger than the living room. To the right of the living room was a hallway which lead to three rooms and an amazing bathroom, and same thing on the other side of the kitchen.

"This is your sweet, not your room sorry for the miss-use in words." Sally said and left us there to pick our rooms and get settled.

"Woah! THIS IS AWESOME!" Donny yelled and ran to the couches and jumped on them.

"Donny stop messing around." David said. "AND LET MR TRY!" They both stared messing around and we cracked up laughing.

"Ok so let's pick rooms!" I said excitedly. "We each get our own but I think girls get once side of the sweet and the boys get the other, just so we can have a girls and boys bathroom."

Everyone nodded and agreed on the idea and the girls picked the side next to the living room. We all split up to unpack.

My room was gigantic. It had a queen size bed right in the middle, a walk in closet on one side, and a window on the other. A couple dressers here and there, it was somewhat a regular bed room. But considering I used to live in a closet it was an upgrade.

I hung what little clothes I had and I I put my pajamas in the dresser. Put my teddy bear on my bed and I was done. I then went to check out the bathroom.

**Eddies POV **

My room was exactly the same from everyone else's, I unpacked and then laid on my bed for a while.

To be honest I was worried about this, I think it might bring out the worst in all of us. I sighed.

We could make new friends and not like our old ones, we could break down and reveal our stories to others that don't care and might judge us. I'm also worried for Patricia. She's not used to a lot of other people she might not fit in.

Ugh I hate to admit it but I wish we were back at the orphanage.

**What's wrong with Eddie? Why is he acting so weird? Review so the new update can come faster! Bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: "Patricia it's not like you haven't seen our dicks before."**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys sorry for the long time of not updating. I'm deleting the authors note before this chapter just so you know. Also I wanted to tell you next week is summer so I can start writing more often. YAY!**

**I TRIED TO POST THIS MORNING BUT MY COMPUTER ISNT WORKING! SORRY!**

**Here's an extra-long chapter for ya it's about 1036 words without the A/N at the beginning and end!**

**So let's roll the film!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV  
**  
The bathroom was really nice. We had a shower, a tub, and a little room inside the bathroom where the toilet is.

After I was doing checking out the place I went to check on Eddie. He was the only one of us who wasn't excited for this.

I walked into the hallway and into his bedroom but he wasn't in there. I frowned. He was probably in the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom with my hand on my eyes. "Ok I'm coming in is everyone decent?" I joked.

"Patricia it's not like you haven't seen our dicks before." Donny said and I gasped.

"Shut up, you guys said you wouldn't say anything." I whispered so the girls don't hear me.

_Flashback_

_the girls and I were told to go do the shopping today. We were walking almost to the store when I forgot the money on the table._

_"Oh my gosh I forgot the money!" I shouted and started running back._

_Once I was back at the orphanage I looked on the table and couldn't find it. I slammed the door open in our room to find all three boys changing._

_"OH MY GOD!" I shouted and slammed the door shut. Turned around and thank god found the money. Running back to the store I was so embarrassed._

_End of flashback_

I cringed at that memory with my hand still on my eyes I asked again. "Can I open my eyes or are you naked?"

Eddie laughed. "Yeah were all good." I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Eddie could I talk to you?" I asked him quietly and wigged him away from the other boys. We started walking to his room while the boys were playing around in the bathroom again.

"So Patricia what did you want to talk to me about?" Eddie asked as we finally got to his room and closed the door.

"Uh nothing much. I just wanted to know if you're okay, I mean you seemed a little distant this whole trip." I sighed and sat across from him on his bed.

"How'd you know that?" Eddie wondered aloud as he looked into my eyes and grabbed my hands.

Eddie and I have always loved each other. Just not in the way you're thinking. Eddie always made me smile when I'm sad and kept the good from the bad. I know it sounds cheesy but Eddie was really my best friend.

It's not like we hadn't hold hands before, it was that this time felt different. I don't know if it was because this time it was me comforting him or because of something else...

"Patricia if I told you I really didn't want to be here and told you I was scared of sharing my story would you think I was a wimp?" Eddie asked and looked at me seriously.

I shook my head. "No." I scooted closer to him. "I would think the exact opposite, because you had the guts to tell me that."

He smiled at me obviously surprised from my answer. "And, I am a little bit nervous too."

"Then we could do it together." Eddie and I both leaned so we were touching each other's foreheads. We looked right into each other's eyes and smiled.

Eddie and I have never been this close to each other before, it scared me a little yet it felt good.

Suddenly he leaned in even more, closing up the space between us by connecting his lips to mine.

At first I was surprised at the kiss but almost right then I started kissing back. His hands made their way to my hips and mine to his hair messing with it.

Eddie deepened the kiss by letting his tongue wander around my mouth. The kiss was spectacular and I was kind of sad when we pulled apart.

But that's not what Eddie did. He started leaving tiny kisses down my neck and on my jaw line making me moan loudly.

We were kissing again about to get even more serious when...

"PATRICIA! EDDIE! DINNER!" Jenny called from the kitchen which made us both jump apart.

We stared at each other awkwardly until finally I got up off the bed smoothed my clothes down and made sure my hair wasn't a mess before going out to dinner.

**Eddies POV  
**  
Kissing Patricia was great. I wanted more. I finally realize how beautiful she is and how perfect she is. For me.

I sighed. But I saw how she walked out of here, she probably didn't feel the same way.

Ugh why did I kiss her? She's going to hate me now.

**Patricia's POV  
**  
I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Eddie. I loved it and I think I'm starting to develop feelings for him.

I sighed and started brushing my teeth and getting into my pj's. This is my first night not sharing a bed or room with Eddie it's going to be hard.

I lie in my bed thinking and thinking. I looked at the clock.

11:43

I had to get some sleep. After a lot of tossing and turning for what felt like hours but when I checked the clock.

12:20

That's it. If I was going to get any sleep I was going to have to sleep with Eddie.

So slowly I climbed out of bed and out in the hallway. I tip toes to Eddie's room and opened the door.

"Patricia?" He said once I walked in. He obviously wasn't sleeping.

"Couldn't sleep." I said and he nodded moving over and patting a spot on the bed for me.

"Same." Eddie replied and then we sat in silence. It was the comfortable silence that makes you feel nice.

I finally lied down and so did he. I huddled up to his side and rested my head in his chest. This is how you sleep.

**Eddies POV  
**  
Patricia was on my chest. It made me feel protective of her. She was perfect. I decided I needed to get to sleep so I blew her a kiss when I thought she was sleeping. Then softly whispered "I love you." and drifted off to sleep.

**PEDDIE PEDDIE PEDDIE! OMG it was so cute just picture the scene! Hope it was ok for you I don't usually write heated scenes but you guys deserved it because I haven't updated in about two weeks. Anyway please review and I will see you next time bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "I have feelings for you too."**

**Hey guys I'm back with another update! It's weird because I wrote this after I posted the last chapter but I never got time to update it. So here I am now!**

**I'm going to write another chapter today so it should be up soon, I don't know when because I'm pretty busy but I'll find time.**

**Anyway here's another chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story.**

**Patricia's POV**

I was on Eddie's chest. It made me feel safe. It was perfect. I was trying to get some sleep when I heard Eddie blow me a kiss when he probably thought I was sleeping. Then I heard him softly whisper "I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up I was still on Eddie which made me feel good. I got up off him and fixed my hair by smoothing it down. I didn't want to leave until Eddie woke up so I sat back on the bed, unfortunately the moving of the bed woke him up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" I apologized while struggling to get off the bed.

Eddie shook his head to indicate that it was fine and patted the seat next to him. I eagerly climbed to sit next to him, the room was really cold and I really wanted to get back under the covers.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I really didn't know what Eddie and I were, all I knew was that I loved being around him and I loved that I knew he felt the same way. But now I'm not so sure of what he thinks of me as.

"Eddie what am I to you?" I asked quietly ruining the long silence.

"What are you to me? Huh well let's see your my best friend, you're an amazing girl who is also very smart and beautiful, and your also someone I have over time developed great feelings for." Eddie said making me have butterflies in my stomach.

"I have feelings for you too." I confessed blushing like crazy.

"Well that's great because now I can do this and not feel bad about it." Eddie said and smashed his lips to mine.

Instantly I felt the fireworks I felt the first time we kissed. Immediately the kiss deepened and his hands went to my hips. Mine found their way to the back of Eddie's neck pushing him towards me even more.

"Hey Eddie can borrow a-." Donny walked into the room making us jump apart awkwardly Eddie scratching the back of his neck.

"What Donny I'm kind of busy." Eddie frowned while talking to Donny.

"Uh I was just wondering if I could borrow a brush but I'll go see if David has one." Donny finished and ran out the room.

"Sorry about that." Eddie apologized.

I shook my head "It's ok." I started to get up. "I'm going to get dressed." I told him still feeling awkward from what happened.

"Ok." Eddie allowed to me to leave.

I waved him goodbye and walked to my room. Right away there was a knock on my door from the girls. "PATRICIA WE NEED TO TALK!" They yelled from the other side of the door.

Ugh stupid Donny.

**How was it? Yeah it was short but I'll find time to write a better one later. So please review and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "For making out with Patty!"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hi! Omg I'm so so super-duper sorry! I haven't updated in like more than a month! I don't have an actual excuse but that I had family in town and it's been crazy. But I will be writing more often! I swear!**

**Anyway I hope u like this chapter please remember to review if u do like it! Thx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

**Patricia's POV**

I quickly opened the door to see Jenny and Carly eyeing me up and down. I knew why they called me in here but I wanted to act oblivious to the situation.

"Hey guys why'd you call me in here?" I asked.

"No reason." Jenny said circling me. "Except that Donny just came in here and said you were having a make out session in Eddie's room!"

"Yeah...about that." I jumped onto Carly's bed and sighed.

"I don't know! It just happened I didn't mean to kiss him, but it felt so good." I smiled to myself at the memory.

"PATRICIA! YOU CAN'T DATE HIM! He's part of the house, it'll ruin everything!" Carly explained and we all sighed.

**Eddies POV**

the boys came into my room and started congratulating me.

"What the hell for?" I asked slightly confused.

"For making out with Patty!" David said while giving Donny a high five.

"Dude your acting like she's a toy I won at the fair! She's a girl!" I stated getting annoyed.

"A girl that's been best friends with us for years! And now you decide to make a move and kiss her. It's big news!" Donny smiled at me.

They started to leave slowly but I didn't feel like being alone with my thoughts right now.

"Hey guys, where you going?" I said trying to catch up with them.

"Oh we're getting ready for the first meeting." David explained

"Oh well I better get started."

**Patricia's POV  
**  
I stare blankly into the mirror think about what Carly and Jenny explained to me earlier. Why couldn't I date Eddie? I mean sure if we ever broke up it would be awkward and stuff but if we both want to date each other then I don't think it would be a problem!

I sighed and finished up putting on my makeup. We were all going to the first meeting or "support group" to help us meet everyone and start to get better.

I was scared and worried that it would be too awkward to talk to Eddie about why I was nervous.

What the hell was I thinking? It's Eddie I could always talk to him! He's my best friend for god sake.

I smoothed down my dress since the invitation said that after the first meeting there will be a party to welcome us I decided to dress nice.

I had to talk to Eddie before we went to the meeting. I had to sort some stuff out.

**I know it wasn't very long but I promise the next one will be very good. Please review if u like this chapter and I promise to update soon! Bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: "Would you like to get dinner with me?"**

**READ AUTHORS NOTE IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys! Quick update I know! I'm so happy with this chapter it's really long and I worked so hard on updating today. I have a really good idea on this story so stay tuned and make sure to review!**

**IMPORTANT PART**

**I have a really good idea for a new story (after this is finished) and I was wondering if u guys could PM me and help me out! If u want to help please PM me about it I need feedback!**

**To: SibunaMockingJay**

**Since u don't have an account I want to answer what u asked in your review. 1. (You should really make an account) 2. Yes I did make my cover and I'm very proud of all the covers I made for all my books. 3. Idk I had an amazing idea for a story and I remembered about Problems so I wrote a chapter! (Maybe I am psychic) thx for your reviews they really make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

**Patricia's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom after getting ready for the meeting. I wanted to find Eddie so we could talk about everything. I knocked on his door slightly and peeked my head in.

"Eddie?" I asked not seeing him in his room.

"Over here!" Eddie yelled from the closet.

I quickly ran over to him to see him shirtless. I looked over him before sitting down next to him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused to why he wasn't ready to leave.

"Just thinking about sharing my story with everyone at the meeting." He was obviously still nervous.

"Don't worry I'm nervous too, just think about it was just me you were sharing it to. Not a bunch of strangers." I said encouragingly.

"You always know what to say to keep my spirits up." Eddie smiled and I tested my head on his shoulder.

That's when Jenny and Carly barged in and demanded to speak to Eddie alone. I quietly agreed and left them alone.

Once I walked out of the room I was "mobbed" by the boys.

"What the hell?" I screamed when they picked me up and dragged me to David's room.

We wanted to talk to you about Eddie.  
**  
Eddie's POV**

Jenny looked at me in disgust and scoffed. "What was all that with Patricia earlier?!"

"Nothing!" I said and tried not to look into her eyes. But that failed.

"Ok, fine. I like Patricia." I murmured and they both smiled.

"Ok well if you're sure then we give you our blessing." Carly said and Jenny nodded agreeing. I looked up shocked.

"Really?!" I asked and hugged both of them tightly. I ran out of the room yelling and laughing at how happy I was.  
**  
Patricia's POV**

"Look guys, if this is about Eddie there's nothing you can do. I really like him."

"We know. And that's why we're here to give you advice and help you get him!" Donny smiled.

"Aww thanks guys!" I hugged both of them. They were like my big brothers giving me their blessing to date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting was held in the grand hall. It was really big and fancy, everyone was sitting in chairs in a big circle. We all looked like outsiders compared to them, they were all smiling and ready to talk. While we looked like nervous sad children.

They all looked up at us when they saw us walk in with one of the instructors. They smiled at us nicely and waited patiently for us to introduce ourselves.

"Alright everyone these are the kids from St. Fosters orphanage, they're here visiting us for a couple of months so let's give them a warm welcome." Said our instructor Mrs. Grey.

They all waved at us and we waved back. Some people caught my eye, especially the boy with black hair. He was smirking at us and looking at us up and down. I wondered why he was doing that. Huh.

We walked to our seats and listened to Mrs. Grey talk. I kind of zoned out while staring at the boy. He was looking at me every once in a while and one time he caught me looking at him.

I mouthed "what" to him but he didn't answer he just kept staring and smirking.

Then Mrs. Grey asked to start the introductions. She started.

"I'm Essa Grey, I'm 24 years old, and my problem is..." She said and smiled. "That's how you all will do it. Ok Melissa you start."

"I'm Melissa, I'm 15, and my parents did drugs all the time, they tried to get me to do it. I ran away finally."

"I'm Robert, I'm 19, my parents both commit suicide and I was kidnapped by my uncle. I escaped and I'm here now."

Then it was the black haired boys turn.

"I'm Nick, I'm 16, and my parents raped me when I was little. They thought it was a game, to see me suffer. They also beat me and tried to kill me."

I gasped at his story but tried to hide it with a cough. How could someone go through all that and still want to live?

More and more people explained their stories and I was getting bored. Finally after my friends finished. I started.

"I'm Patricia, I'm 16, my parents abused me, beat me, all they did was have sex and drink. I lived in a closet. No food. I finally had the guts to call the police and now they're in jail." I sat down and smiled at Eddie who was now staring at me. I nodded to show I was ok and we continued the meeting.

We would have to go to the meetings every Monday from 9 to 12, and meet for other activities Tuesday through Thursday.

The welcoming party was starting now and I was all ready to go. The others wanted to go back to the hotel first but I refused and they said they would catch up with me later.

While walking to the party I was surprised to see Nick sitting next to bathroom with his head in his hands. I was worried so I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said loud enough for him to hear me. He looked up at me and smiled. I did too and asked if I could sit. He agreed and I sat next to him.

"What are you doing over here when the party's over there?" He asked quietly

"Oh just wondering if you were ok, are you?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah ok fine. Why are you worried about me? You don't even know me." He laughed

"Just because you looked like you could use a friend."

"Would you like to get some dinner with me?" Nick asked suddenly and I was shocked yet slightly happy. I accepted and we walked to the diner at the party.

We laughed and talked the whole time. I didn't even think of my friends, the party, or even Eddie.

Big mistake.

**I hope you liked this chapter it was long for me! Please review and make sure to PM me if you want to help me with another story. Also Idk when I will update again since I'm going to my cousins but I will update soon I swear! Until then bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: You're going to Be Staying with the Kids from St. Fosters.**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I will be going out of town for a couple days starting tomorrow, but I will be updating when I get back. I'm going to write a lot when I'm on that trip so hopefully I will be updating quickly.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter make sure you review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story  
**

**Eddies POV  
**  
After going back to our room to freshen up we all headed to the party. I was excited to find Patricia and dance with her. I was out looking for her when I finally found her near the diner.

I was about to go up to her when I saw that she was with that Nick kid from the meeting earlier. They seemed busy and I didn't mean to eavesdrop it just kind of happened.

**Patricia's POV  
**  
"So how long have you been staying here?" I asked Nick while we were finishing up our meal.

"Oh I've been here since my parents well since they went to jail for doing all that stuff to me. I was 10 by then, so about 6 years." I nodded at his answer, I thought my story was bad but my parents never raped me. Poor boy.

"I didn't mean to get personal I was just wondering." I stared to get nervous that I had asked to eagerly. But he just laughed at my nervousness and I smiled.

"I don't understand what goes through parents minds when they hurt their children like that. I mean our stories aren't that different, my parents drank too. When I become a father I would make sure my kids are taken care of." He started to rant about his future wife and kids and I began to see that he was a really caring person.

I laughed at how he kept talking, when he finally noticed and looked down embarrassed at how much he talked. I reassured him that it was fine and how I didn't blame him.

There was a lot I wanted to get off my chest too, I mean my parents always made sure I was never happy and that I was miserable all the time. How could they have a child that they didn't want, and why didn't they just give me away instead of keeping me just to beat me?

I probably looked like I was lost in space when I felt Nick grab my hand, probably sensing I was upset. I took his too which made me feel better. I needed that. I looked around to see Eddie hiding behind a menu in another table.

What?!

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" I asked Nick and he nodded looking at the menu to order desert.

I walked up to Eddie grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him behind the diner.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Eddie muttered while grabbing his ear.

"Why were you eavesdropping on me and Nick?!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"I didn't mean to! I was just looking for you then I saw you with him so I figured I'd wait for you to finish. I was just waiting for you."

"Behind a menu?" I rolled my eyes.

How could he be so thoughtless and just watch over me like I was a little kid? I mean I know I had my moments of being vulnerable but I was as tough as a nail!

"Look Patricia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to know you were ok." He apologized

I nodded and smiled. "It's fine. Let's go party!"

He laughed and gave me a huge hug. Then he dragged me back over to the dance floor near the entrance where we would dance the night away.

**Nicks POV **

I sat at the diner waiting for Patricia. It's been two hours since she left and and said she would be back in a minute.

I sighed. I should have known I wouldn't have made a friend, I mean no one wants to be friends with a guy who was raped serval times and didn't even know how to have a conversation with out ranting.

I probably got that from my mom she always had a hard time talking to my dad about her days at work and about me.

I got up and left after waiting another hour. I was going to my room to see it was locked. I tried my key but it wasn't working. I went to the main desk to ask for help.

"Excuse me ma'am I can't get into my room." I explained.

"What's your room number?" She asked not looking up from her computer.

"It's 318."

She looked up the number and after waiting a couple minutes she broke the silence.

"Your room was given to another member of the community who needed It."

"What?! Where will I go?" I yelled.

"Calm down Nick, you're going to be staying with the kids from St. Fosters." She said and gave me my new key.

I started to walk out and up to my new room I found my stuff in the office and took it with me. I was about to reach the door when I remembered something.

St. Fosters is where Patricia is from.

**Well it wasn't as long as last chapters but I hope it gave you a little more sense in who Nick is and how it's going to start getting more complicated. I don't know when this story is going to end but I'm starting to run out of ideas for it. It's probably going to be around chapter 25 or something so it's not over yet! Bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: How About...7 minutes in heaven?**

**Hey guys IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE TWO YEARS! After Disney I was tried and didn't want to update so I haven't in like two months and I'm sorry.**

**Because of that I have written a really long chapter and it's really good! Please read and review I love u!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot**

  
**Patricia's POV  
**  
we were all hanging out in the living room. We decided to have a casual night, playing bored games and watching movies. A tv is something we never had access to at St. Fosters so we all loved it.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door I quickly ran up to the door and opened it. I was surprised to see Nick at the door holding bags and bags of things.

That's when I remembered I was supposed to finish having dinner with him but never did. He probably thinks I'm a jerk.

"Oh my gosh Nick! I'm so sorry! I was going to come back I swear but after I talked to my friend he dragged me to dance and I completely forgot. I really hope you can forgive me because-"

"Patricia its ok, I understand. I just wish you would have called or something, I sat there for like 2 hours." Nick explained and I swear I never felt that bad in my life.

"Anyway, I'm living here now!" He exclaimed. By now everyone else was coming to the door to see what was happening.

Nick explained his story about what happen to his room and that he would be sharing a room with one of the boys. Later a manager came in to take out Eddie's queen bed and replaced it with two twin beds.

I was disappointed I couldn't sleep with Eddie now that Nick was there but he could always come into my room.

We were starting to get bored so we decided to let Nick choose a game.

"How about...7 minutes in heaven?" Carly gasped and I just smirked.

I grabbed an empty water bottle and put it on the floor. We were going to use this for spinning.

Carly spun first. It landed on Donny. He smirked and grabbed Carly's arm.

We set up a closet for them and they were all set. But I wanted it to be a little trickier than that.

"Wait!" I said right before they went in. "Let's make a rule. You have to make out with the person you're in the closet with, for at least 3 minutes of the time. Deal?"

They all nodded and we shook on it.

Then Carly and Donny went in.

**Carly's POV**

Donny and I went into the closet and instantly he started kissing me. It felt really good. I always secretly liked Donny but I never got the courage to tell him.

"Donny I have something to tell you." I said in between kisses.

"Not now babe I want to make these 7 minutes last." He said deepening the kiss. He tangled his hands through my hair and made me moan.

Suddenly we hear a knock on the door and we realize 7 minutes are up. I sigh and exit the room holding Donny's hand.

**Eddies POV**

"Wow" I said looking at the messy hair and hicky on Donny's neck. "You two must have really enjoyed that."

Donny glared at me while Carly just kept on smiling. They made a cute couple.

The bottle spun again and this time it landed on Patricia and I. We both smiled and made our way to the closet letting the door close on the way in.

Patricia and I instantly started kissing, I could feel the Sparks each time we kissed. I started leaving kisses down her neck sucking on her collar bone until she moaned. She then took off my shirt while we were kissing scratching my back while I lay on top of her.

I don't know how long we've been in here but it really didn't matter to me. As long as I'm here with Patricia I'll be fine.

**Nicks POV **

Patricia and Eddie went into the closet and I started making conversation with the others.

"So how do we do the chores at this 'house'?" I asked.

"Oh no need for you to do anything, we got it under control. Back at St. Fosters every Saturday we cleaned the huge 5 story building in just 12 hours. We'll be able to clean this tiny room." Jenny said and smiled sweetly.

Carly and Donny were nowhere to be seen and David was sitting quietly next to me and Jenny.

"Oh shit how long has it been?!" I remind David.

"It's been 15 minutes!" David yelled and running to knock on the door and get them out.

Eddie and Patricia came out looking horrible. Patricia had hickeys all over her neck, and Eddies back looked like someone was trying to murder him.

"Sorry guys it's been 15 minutes we lost track of time."

"DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX IN THERE?" Carly yelled once she walked into the room again.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "15 minutes isn't nearly enough time to have sexy unless you are trying to rush it."

We all laughed and continued on with the game. Next was David and Jenny.

**Jenny's POV**

"Look David I don't like you let's get that straight. I like the new kid Nick so let's get this over with."

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine. It sent electricity through my veins and I've never felt better. I kissed him back with just as much passion and he looked surprised. Maybe I did like David.

**Patricia's POV  
**  
It was the last spin of the night and it landed on Nick... And

Me.

We headed to the closet, but I did stop to look at Eddie and how jealous he looked.

Look I know your into Eddie and I'm not trying to take anything away so we can kiss for the 3 minutes and just talk after cause I-

He was ranting again. I smashed my lips to his and ran my hands through his hair. Nick had a way of being in charge and I loved it. I took off his shirt and saw a lot of his scars. I was shocked for a moment while he looked ashamed. But I instantly started kissing his scars and sucked on them while he moaned. He shouldn't be insecure.

**Eddie POV  
**  
I know they let time slide and Patricia and I got 15 minutes in heaven, but I wasn't going to let that happen with Patricia and Nick.

I counted down from right next to the door making sure they don't get any extra time.

**Nicks POV  
**  
I was very surprised when Patricia started kissing me. I thought she liked Eddie. Maybe it was me she wanted.

"TIMES UP!" Eddie shouted from behind the door and we both got up. I put my shirt on and headed out of the closet with Patricia following behind me.

"Ok well I'm going to get to bed, it's been a long day. Isn't that right Patricia and Carly?" Jenny said.

"Oh yeah." Carly said and dragged Patricia along with her, into they're room. 

**Yep well I left yall in a cliff hanger didn't I? Hopefully I will update soon but you never know with me. Please review if you liked this chapter. Bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: May the Best Man Win **

**Hey guys! I know I suck but let's skip the whole apology thing. **

**I've written some chapters of this book, set it all up and the book is going to end at chapter 22 (just about) and then the epilogue so almost done. **

**I have so many story ideas and one shot ideas I need to start writing again. **

**Anyway here's the chapter it's pretty long so hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story **

**Patricia's POV **

After 7 minutes in heaven I got pulled into Jenny's room. Again.

"What do you want?" I whined I knew they were going to yell at me for something.

"Ok time to get your life sorted out." Carly said

"WHO DO YOU LIKE GIRL?" Jenny practically yelled. "First you're kissing Eddie then Nick. Girl pick someone before I pick someone for you."

"It's not that simple ok!" I sighed. I knew they were right I just didn't know who I liked more.

"Look you've known Eddie for almost all your life, he's your best friend and now you don't know if you love him?" Carly said

"Of course I love him. But..."

"But... What?" Carly asked

"But Nick is so nice and sweet and makes me feel special. He tells me things he hasn't told anyone else and I really like him. But Eddie I've known for years, he loves me for who I am and I've told everything to him!"

"Girl you got it bad." Jenny replied and we all sighed.

**Eddies POV**

I went straight to my- well Nick and I's room after the game. I changed my clothes quickly before Nick arrived in the room so I could go straight to bed and avoid making conversation with him.

Too late.

"Hey Eddie!" Nick said a little too friendly.

"Oh hey Nick." I said flatly while sitting on my-now tiny-bed.

"So..." Nick started "You and Patricia are just friends right?"

I knew it. He liked her and wanted to ask her out. Not on my watch. "No we're not just friends.

Nick looked very surprised at what I said and sort of confused. "Are you guys dating?"

"No not technically but I've kissed her and I was planning on asking her out." I replied while glaring at him.

"Oh well that's funny cause I've kissed her and was planning on asking her out too! What a coincidence." He smirked at me like he knew she was going to say yes to him and not me.

"Well may the best man with." I said with my hand out.

"Oh I will." He said and turned off the light.

"Jerk." I mumbled and laid down on my bed. I tried to sleep but I couldn't this was going to be a long night.

**Patricia's POV**

I moved around my bed over and over and couldn't sleep. The time moved by like days and it was getting annoying. I didn't care if Nick was in Eddie's room I needed some sleep.

I tip-toed to his room and opened the door silently. I looked around to see Nick sleeping (and snoring a little), and Eddie sitting up in his bed. I smiled at him even though I knew he couldn't see me in the dark. He moved over as much as he could and I went to sleep next to him.

I ended up pretty much on top of him but we slept soundly. And it was one of the best nights I've ever had.

**Nicks POV**

I woke up at like 7 o clock like always and I turned to see if Eddie was still asleep.

What I saw wasn't what I expected.

Patricia was laying almost on top of Eddie sleeping like a baby. Eddie however wasn't sleeping at all. He was watching her sleep and kissing her head every once in a while making her smile in her sleep.

Once he saw I was watching them he smirked at me and I glared back.

He laughed silently and I just flicked him off. I went to the kitchen to try to cool off to see Donny eating a pop tart.

"Hey Nick!" Donny said he was very happy thing morning.

I laughed. "Hey Donny what makes you so happy this morning?"

"Ok don't tell anyone but." He looked around to make sure no one was around. "I had sex with Carly last night."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I was shocked while he put a hand over my mouth and I laughed.

"What's wrong did you not want anyone to know?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok I won't tell anyone." He smiled and then asked what's been up with me.

"Oh nothing just trying to get Patricia to notice me." I sighed.

"Oh man tough luck I mean Eddie and her are like this." Donny said crossing his fingers to show how close they were.

"Fuck man. I really like her."

"Look man just be yourself and I she likes you for you then she's worth it." Donny explained.

"Thanks man. You're so right."

"I usually am." He said and smiled.

**Eddies POV**

Once Patricia got up I went to talk to David I needed some advice.

I walked into David's room and saw him lying on his bed playing a game on his phone.

"Hey David can I talk to you?" I asked and sat on his bed.

"Do you know what I don't get? You ask if you can talk to me yet just walk in and sit on my bed. What happens if I say no?"

"You don't say no and we talk. So. I need advice."

"Ok shoot."

"So I like Patricia you know that, but so does that jerk Nick."

"That's bad." He said still on his phone

"Yeah I know. What do I do so she notices me not her?"

"You make her jealous."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You go up to a pretty girl in our support group and put your arm around her and laugh and talk to her. Then she'll get jealous and realize she loves you not him."

"That's a great idea! Thanks man!" I said and walked out of the room to think of a plan. This is going to be an interesting day at support group.

**That's it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be back again with another one very soon! Don't forget to review they mean a lot to me! Bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Patricia Williamson Are You Asking Me Out? **

**Hey guys! Its Deana back with another chapter! I love writing and I'm glad I'm back. I decided that the story will end at chapter 22 and then the epilogue. The epilogue might be two chapters like a part 1 and part 2 but I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it! Ily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only the plot and this story.**

**I POSTED A STORY CALLED "WHICH STORY SHOULD I POST NEXT?" IT'S A STORY FOR YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON WHICH STORY I SHOULD POST AFTER THIS BOOK! PLEASE LOOK AT THIS **

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie, Donny, David, Nick and I walked to support group together. Jenny and Carly had left earlier than use to get seats and now we were on our way. It was a rainy day and I forgot to bring a jacket. I was shivering and we were walking through the rain without an umbrella.

Nick being the nice guy he is took off his jacket and put it over my head so I wouldn't get wet, and when we got out of the rain he put it around me so I was warm. This is why I couldn't choose between them it was just too hard and I was getting tired of thinking.

We walked into the room where the support group was being held and saw that Jenny and Carly had saved us seats in the front of the group. I saw in between Eddie and Nick and waited for the group to start.

Surprisingly we've been at the group for about a month and a half now and it was actually helping. We've done trust exercises, bonding with new people, and imagining what it would be like if we had different lives. That made us cry a lot but it helped us realize that if that stuff hadn't happened to us we would have never met the people we have today and wouldn't be the people we are today.

Once the group started we all had to pair up. Nick asked me to be his partner before Eddie could so I went with him. Eddie went with Melissa. Now you all might be wondering who is Melissa? She was a 15 year old whose parents did drugs and made her try them too. She ran away from home and is now here flirting with Eddie.

"Ok class today with your partner you're going to tell them one thing about yourselves that you hate and one thing that you love." Mrs. Grey clarified what we were doing and we started the activity.

Nick started and I listened carefully if I ended up picking him I wanted to him to know I care about him just as much as I care about Eddie.

"I hate that I get jealous easily and tend to try to show off in front of people and act strong when most of the time I'm not strong and I just want to break down." Nick went on about how sometimes people think he is a strong person who can handle anything when he actually isn't.

"So what do you like about yourself?" I asked making sure he stayed on topic.

"Well I like my looks, how I always focus on things and the way I speak. Also I like how I write I'm an amazing writer." He bragged on and on about how he wrote poems and stuff and that I should read them sometime. I nodded and went on to me.

"Well I hate how I'm so pushy and have a short temper, I also hate how I can't make a decision when I really need to. What I like is how I'm really passionate about things if I wanted to be and how I'm always myself around people and if they don't like that then it's their problem."

Nick laughed at my last comment and started clapping. I stood up and bowed like it was a performance and we laughed together. I was having so much fun but that was interrupted by Eddie and Melissa.

They were both being really loud talking about something they have in common I wasn't really paying attention I was too focused on his arm and where it was.

Around her.

I really thought Eddie liked me. Maybe I was wrong maybe I was meant to be with Nick.

I took Nick by the hand and walked past Eddie and Melissa stopping close enough so they could hear us talking.

"Nick I'm having such a fun time with you." I said to him sweetly twirling my hair with one hand and holding his hand with the other.

"Me too Patricia, I always have fun with you."

"Well if that's true you wouldn't mind going on a date with me tomorrow night to the bowling alley across the street would you?" I asked raising my voice to be loud enough for Eddie to hear.

Eddie did hear. He looked at Nick and I and looked shocked at what he saw.

Good.

"So Nick what do you say?"

"Patricia Williamson are you asking me out?" Nick said smirking

"That's what a date means isn't it?" I joked and smiled at him.

"Well then of course I will."

Nick and I walked hand in hand back to our seats and sat down. I saw Eddie glaring at Nick from the corner of my eye and tried not to smile.

He was jealous.

**Eddies POV **

SHE ASKED HIM OUT! She actually asked him out. And after all we've been through together!

Two can play at that game.

"Hey Melissa how would you feel about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?" She asked hopefully

"Exactly like a date." I replied and she nodded. If Patricia wanted to date Nick instead of me. I was going to show her what she was missing.

**YAY! Kind of short but at least I'm updating ha-ha anyway please review and I posting another story called HELP it's for you guys to vote on story ideas for which story to post next (not an actually fanfic) please look at that! Thank you! Bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Well who's it going to be Patricia? **

**Hello guys! Sorry it's been a while but at least it hasn't been a whole month.**

**If I post this when I want to then tomorrow is thanksgiving and I wanted to say happy thanksgiving to all my readers and I'm very thankful that you read my work and that I'm part of an amazing fandom! **

**Anyway enough with the sappy stuff let's get on with the chapter. I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger but hey you got to do what you got to do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story **

**Patricia's POV**

I sat in my room with Jenny and Carly who was helping me pick out my outfit for tonight and I was really excited.

We decided on a red shirt with my black fishnet tights under them, and a black button up top. I wore my black combat boots and did my regular makeup. I also curled my hair. I was ready and it was 7 I still had an hour till we were supposed to leave. I sighed.

**Nick's POV**

I put on my jeans and button up plat shirt. My black and white converse and I did my hair. I was so ready for this date.

I walked into the bathroom to find Eddie fixing his hair, probably for his date with that blonde girl.

"Hey buddy!" I said trying to be friendly.

"Oh hey." Eddie replied weakly.

"So, are you ready with your date with...?" I asked waiting for him to finish my sentence

"Melissa."

"Right, right her." I said pretending I knew that.

"What about you? Ready for your date with Patricia?" Eddie said barely mumbling "Patricia".

"I'm so ready I hope it goes well." I said putting the finishing touches to my hair and smiling to myself in the mirror and walking back to my room.

**Eddie's POV**

I couldn't wait for this date to show Patricia that if she wanted to be with Nick I could date other people too.

Hopefully it goes well.

I went to pick up Melissa from her room. The place was really big but I finally found where I was supposed to be.

I was a little early and I found the door to the room open so I decided to walk in and find her.

After looking around her kitchen and dining room I finally came to her room. I knocked and heard moving around.

"Hey Melissa?" I asked making sure she was in there. "It's Eddie I'm here for our date."

"Oh hey Eddie! You're early." She said form the other side of the door.

I heard a crash coming for the room and decided to walk in and see what was going on.

Big mistake.

**Patricia's POV **

At 8 Nick came to my room and asked to escort me to the bowling alley. I mean of course I said yes I'm the one who asked him out!

We walked out the building to see Nick has bought a limo to take us there.

"Oh Nick! It's so beautiful!" I said astonished.

"So are you." He replied and I could feel a blush creeping on my cheeks.

When we got the bowling alley I come to see no one in there. Nick had rented the whole alley for us.

"Nick this is was too much!" I said. "You didn't have to do all this!"

"I know but I wanted too." Nick smiled

"Ok but you're going down!" I sad and grabbed my bowling ball. I was ready to crush him!

**Eddies POV **

"MELISSA HOW COULD YOU?'" I yelled once I walked into the room. I had come to see Melissa my date in bed with another guy.

"Sorry Eddie but..." She said no excuse. I slammed the door behind me and left back to my room. I was a fool to think I could like anyone besides Patricia. I need to get her back.

**Patricia's POV **

"It's 104 to 95, it's round 10 and Patricia needs this strike to win can she do it?!" Nick was speaking in an announcer's voice and making me nervous.

"Will you shut up already?!" I said and threw the ball.

Roll...

Roll...

SMASH!

Strike!

"I win!" I yelled through the whole bowling alley and ran around yelling it over and over laughing as Nick chased me.

When he finally caught me he picked me up and spun me around in circles. When he finally put me down I smiled at him and he pulled me close.

"Hi." I said shying, my face was inches away from his.

"Hey." He replied and kissed me gently on the lips. The kiss wasn't like my kids with Eddie. When Eddie kissed me he kisses me deep and with passion.

Wait. Why am I comparing the kiss with Eddie's kiss?! Focus Patricia!

The ride home was silent and we were holding hands in the back seat, it was a comfortable silence though and I loved that.

When we got home no one was in the living room so we sat down and talked for a while when suddenly he kissed me again and started rambling again.

"Look Patricia I really like you, no wait scratch that I love you. This date was one of the best dates I've ever had and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend."

Woah that was a lot to take in.

I looked into the hallway to my right to see Eddie walking in.

"Wait just a minute. Patricia I know you might like him but I want hog to remember the times we've had together. The times I comfort you when you can't sleep, the days at St. Fosters when Mrs. Angela yells at you and you cry into my shoulder, the first day you got there and fell off the bed. Even to a while ago when we kissed. I love you Patricia and I canst live without you."

"No Patricia I love you more, sure you guys have more history, but that's as friends not a couple."

"Don't listen to him Patricia!"

"Boys, boys wait!" I said confused.

"Well who's it going to be Patricia?"

Fuck.

**Yay! That was a long chapter I wrote while listening to 5sos, fall out Boy, All Time Low, Halsey, Hey Violet, Sick Puppies, Mayday Parade, and Troye Sivan! Hahaha. Please review once again have a great thanksgiving and I'll see you soon! Bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: I Choose **

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**HEY GUYS! I haven't updated in forever I'm so sorry and I left you in a huge cliff hanger. Oops. Anyway I have written 3 chapters today and I'm about to keep wringing more so except a lot of updates this week. **

**Anyway let's roll the chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot **

**Patricia's POV**

"You can't just come up to me and expect and answer out of me right away!" I said

The boys were speechless.

"Give me time to think it over and I'll get back to you." I said and they both nodded. I sighed and went straight into my room. I fell on the bed and cried into my pillow until I fell asleep.

Beep beep BEEP! The alarm clock rang at 10:00 am. There was nothing to do today, we were going to leave this place soon and go back to the orphanage.

Then I remembered my predicament.

I really like Eddie. I've always liked him he's been there for me forever and I couldn't live without him! But he dated Melissa. He had his arm around her. He's a player.

But Nick I really like too. He's nice to me and seems amazing. I don't really know him well but he said he loves me.

UGH! I can't ever choose!

**Nicks POV **

I was really hoping Patricia picked me. I love her and I don't know what I would do if she picked Eddie.

"Nick there is two people here to see you!" The lady on the intercom said and I walked up to the office.

I saw what I never thought I would see again.

My parents.

I walked in angry as ever.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I yelled at them. They turned around and ran to hug me but I didn't let them.

"Nick we missed you so much!" My mom said and my dad nodded.

"We're sorry for everything nick it was the alcohol not us!" My dad begged.

"Please nick we've healed and are better." My mom said and smiled at me.

"Give us 5 minutes to talk to you in private and then if you still don't want us in your life well leave." My dad said and I nodded.

What could go wrong?

**Patricia's POV**

I think I'm going to choose Eddie.

No! Nick.

Wait. Ugh!

Okay I'm just going to get both of them and then my instinct will tell me who to pick.

Yeah that will work. I'm going to find Eddie and Nick.

**Nick's POV **

My mom and dad took me to an empty room to talk to me.

"Okay start explaining." I said sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room.

"We have a better idea." My dad said and grabbed me by my shirt.

It was happening again.

I never thought I would be rapped again. It always was a fear of mine but I thought it was over.

After it was over my parents pushed me down and ran out of the room and away from me. I don't know if they would be back but I didn't want to know. I just needed to tell someone.

**Patricia's POV**

I found Eddie in his room and we both went searching for Nick.

I found him in the kitchen after searching the whole building.

"Nick! There you are! I've made a decision." I said Eddie following behind me.

"Okay what is it?" Eddie and Nick said at the same time.

"I choose."

"Eddie."

**YAY PEDDIE SURVIVES! I hope you guys liked that chapter I know it was kinda short but hey. I don't really like it but whatever. I hope you had a Happy holidays and that your New Years is filled with joy ok bye guys and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: "Did you tell anyone?"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys! I told you I would update! I've pretty much wrote the rest of this story except the last chapter and the epilogue so I'm about to finish writing that and then ****tomorrow**** I'm going to start writing the next story! I'm not telling you which it is yet but at the end of this book I will! **

**I know these chapters suck really badly but that's because I'm not feeling this story anymore and I have to finish it and idk. The next story will hopefully be better! **

**Anyway let's roll the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story **

**Nicks POV **

This is the worst day of my life. I hate myself. No one loves me. Why am I living?

Eddie was cheering up and down and hugging and kissing Patricia.

Patricia went up to me and apologized but it didn't help. Noting would help.

"I'm sorry nick. We can still be friends though." She said trying to help me.

Nothing can help.

**Patricia's POV **

I felt bad for Nick but I was also really happy with my choice. Eddie was my best friend and now boyfriend. I've always loved him and I couldn't give that up.

"Patricia go get ready we're going on a date to celebrate." Eddie whispered in my ear so Nick wouldn't feel worse.

I nodded and skipped into my room after making sure Nick was okay again.

I started putting on a nice dress and my makeup when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it to see Nick walking in biting his nails.

"Are you okay Nick?"

"No."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well for one you didn't pick me." He sighed and shook his head. "No that's not the reason. My parents came to see me today."

"What?! Nicks what happened?"

"Well they apologized and wanted to talk to me privately. So I let them." Nick said and stopped.

"I'm so stupid!" He cried into my shoulder and I was shocked.

"Nick what did they do?"

"They rapped me. They rapped me Patricia! And I don't know what to do!"

"Nick! Did you tell anyone?"

"I told you." He said and laid on my bed.

"You need to tell someone. You need to go right now!" I replied worried that he wasn't okay.

"No Patricia please! I can't talk about it to anyone!"

"You have to or they will get away with it! Look at you you're not okay you need to talk to someone and get help!" I begged him so he would listen to me.

He nodded and stood up.

"Will you come with me?" He asked. He looked like and sad puppy.

Of course.

I told Eddie I had to do something before the date and he agreed to push the date back an hour.

I took Nick to the office to talk to Mrs. Grey.

"Excuse me is Mrs. Grey here?" I asked the lady at the front and she called her over.

"Mrs. Grey we need to talk to you." I told her while we walked into her office.

"That's what I'm here for. What is it?" She asked and I nudged Nick to talk to her.

He told her what happened. While crying in between Mrs. Grey was going crazy and told him that they were going to catch him parents and put them in jail.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

We're also going to move you to another institution where they focus more on you and where they can help you get the help you need.

Nick looked at me and I smiled at him for comfort.

We'll be moving you first thing tomorrow so go get packing and get a good night sleep.

He nodded and I thanked her for all the help.

I then brought Nick back to his room where he started packing and thanked me for everything.

"No problem Nick anytime. I'll see you in the morning to say goodbye okay?"

"Okay have fun on your date Patricia." I said and I nodded.

I closed the door behind me and found Eddie sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the drama and the hurt. That's why I picked him.

**There you go! I feel so bad for Nick omg your lucky this happened I was going to make him die but I felt too bad oops. Haha anyway i love you guys please review if you liked that chapter and want more bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: "No Mom I'm Not Coming Back with you!"**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I'm actually going to be active again and I'm really excited for it! I love writing and reading fanfictions and I'm in love with hoa so it all works out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story!**

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie wouldn't tell me where we were going so I just sat next to him in the taxi with my head on his shoulder.

"Eddie please tell me where were going I need to know!" I said anxiously. I hated surprises and even though I was next to Eddie I felt very worried.

"I'm not telling you!" Eddie replied laughing at my nervousness. "What can I do to make you feel better without telling you what it is?"

"Umm." I said while thinking. "Give me a hint?" I suggested and he nodded. What he didn't know was I was great a guessing and I would probably get it in a second.

"I'm taking you somewhere that is fancy and amazing." He answered and licked his lips, that's how I knew it was a restaurant.

"Don't tell me your taking me to a restaurant!" I sighed I hated going to fancy places, plus I wasn't in a very appetizing mood after talking to Nick.

"Aww man how did you know!" Eddie replied a little sad that the surprise was ruined.

I laughed. "Because you licked your lips when you said amazing."

Eddie pouted and I giggled at his sadness. "I'm sorry babe how about I will act surprised when we get there?" I suggested.

"I guess that would work." He muttered and I had to stop myself from cracking up laughing again. What a dork!

The restaurant was very fancy as Eddie had said. He had already requested a table that was right next to the window and was far away from the other people. He ordered for me and when the waiter left we started up the conversation.

How did you know I was going to pick you? I asked.

I don't know I just kind of had a feeling. He smirked at me and I sighed. You see even Eddie knew me better than I knew myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the date I went with Eddie to my room. It was pretty late and I didn't want to wake up Nick, it's been a long day for him.

Eddie laid in my bed with me and cuddled to my side. 

It was one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning we had to get ready for support group. Nick ended up leaving tonight so I had time to say goodbye. It was the last day and I must say being here has helped me a lot. It brought me closer to my problem and while learning about other people's problems it helped me realize that mine weren't as bad as I thought.

Eddie and I get dressed and ready and we grab the rest of the gang and head to the support group.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be in here!" Donny said pretending to cry into his sleeve.

"I know it seems we've been here forever." Carly said holding his hand.

I know it seems crazy but it has. We've only been here for a couple months but it seems way longer.

The graduation type ceremony was today and I was pretty excited.

Everyone got up and said how this group helped them and everything. It was really sweet.

After that there was a party going on and Eddie and I decided to go.

"Wait!" I said remembering Nick. "I have to say goodbye to Nick!" I said and rushed over to the exit of the building.

"Nick wait!" I yelled as I saw him getting into a car.

I turned back and smiled at me.

"Hey Patricia!" He said and waved at me.

I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Don't forget me okay?" I replied to him crying.

"How could I?" He said kissing my forehead and getting into the car. I waved to him as he drove off to get the help he deserves.

When I got back to Eddie he was talking to some women who looked a lot like him.

"No mom I'm not coming back with you!" Eddie yelled at the women.

Wait a minute.

MOM?!

**Wow that was a lot. Ha-ha I'm right now at home listening to the 1975 and almost crying because my back hurts really bad I don't know why but it does and I can't lay down because it hurts that much I'm so sad omg I'm sorry for complaining to you but idk…. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter there is 3 more chapters before this story ends and I'm so sad! ;( PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK ALSO COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE HOA FANFICTIONS! Bye and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Patricia. Come with me.**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Hey guys this chapter took long to update I'm sorry! Idk what I was doing I wrote it but ugh idk **

**Anyway hope you enjoy on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story **

**Eddie's POV**

After Patricia went off to say goodbye to Nick I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see my mother staring at me.

"What the hell?" I said shocked by her appearance.

"Eddie oh god I missed you!" She said hugging me. For a second I hugged her back but remembered what she did to me.

"If you missed me why did you send me away?" I asked angry for what she did to me.

"Oh Eddie I was too young, I loved you of course I did but you needed a family who could care for you!" She explained.

"Oh yeah that's exactly what I got! I "family" in a orphanage. You can't just send me away and come back like nothing happened."

"I know that but I was hoping to be with you again so we can bond and be together!" she begged

"No mom I'm not coming back with you!" I yelled.

"Mom?!" I heard Patricia yell from behind me and I turned around.

"Patricia meet my mom." I said bitterly while rolling my eyes at my mom.

"Hi Mrs. Miller I'm Patricia." Patricia said politely.

"Hi nice to meet you." My mom replied and smiled sweetly at my girlfriend.

"No it's not nice to meet her! MOM GO AWAY!" I yelled at her once again and Patricia pulled me aside.

"Excuse us for a second." Patricia said and pulled me to the side of the room.

"Eddie you can't ignore her she obviously wants to have a second chance with you!" Patricia said.

"She left me Patricia, alone and confused. Wondering if she even loved me!" I explained.

"Yes. I know. But now she wants to make it up to you and be your mom again and if my mom came and said she was sorry and explained herself I would forgive her, of at least give her a chance!"

"Your right." I said finally. "Thank you Patricia." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's what girlfriends are for." She replied and held my hand to go back and talk to my mom.

"Look mom I'm willing to give you a chance if your willing to give me one."

"I would love to! Thank you Eddie!" She said excitedly. "Tomorrow you'll go back to St. Fosters say goodbye to all your friends and we'll move into my apartment together!"

I stopped. What about Patricia?

"I'm happy for you Eddie." Patricia said not even worried about not being together anymore.

"Patricia. Come with me."

"What?!" She was shocked!

"Come live with me and my mom you are going to be 18 in 2 years for that time you can live with us!"

"Mrs Miller?" Patricia looked at my mom.

"Sure that would be wonderful!" She accepted.

"So Patricia, what do you say?" I asked once again.

"I say goodbye Hell hello Heaven!" She laughed while I picked her up and kissed her passionately.

**No one's POV **

The next day the gang from St. Fosters packed their bags and said goodbye to the luxury of the institution.

They were going to go back to St. Fosters for the next 2 years before they turn 18 and then freedom at last.

As they got on the train they remembered the fun memories they had and everything they've learned.

**YAY! One more chapter before the epilogue and then the end! Please review of you liked it! Bye and**

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Group Hug!**

**WARNING: This story contains feels, you may have feelings of excitement, sadness, happiness, angriness, and all the other emotions you can think of. You have been warned.**

**Omg it's the last chapter. (Besides the epilogue) **

**Guys I had such a hard time with this chapter. I know it's really late and stuff but it's pretty long so I hope you like it. It gave me so many feels omg. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot. **

**Patricia's POV **

Getting out of the train and looking up at St. Fosters was like a flashback to the first time I ever came here. Aww the memories.

I grabbed Eddie's hand and we walked side by side into the orphanage. It was just how we left it. A mess, small, and our rooms were the same.

"It's good to be home." Donny said sarcastically and everyone laughed. It was home.

We hadn't broke the news that Eddie and I were going to be living with his mother and I was quite worried they would get mad. I looked at Eddie signaling we should tell them and he nodded.

"Guys we have something to-." Eddie was cut off by the most familiar yelling of Mrs. Angela. I missed it so much.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

We all laughed and sighed some things never change.

"Anyway." Eddie continued. "Patricia and I had something to tell you."

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're getting married you're too young man too young!" David said getting down on both knees and yelling."

"Get up man! No we're not getting married."

"Oh." David said getting up slowly. "What is it then?"

"My mom offered Patricia and I a place to live. We're moving out." Eddie replied while I looked down. I didn't want to see any of their disappointed faces.

"Dude! That's great!" Donny said and gave Eddie a slap on the back.

"Congratulations guys!" Jenny said and Carly nodded.

"Really?! You're not mad?" I asked slightly confused but happy at the same time.

"Of course not! If one of us were to get adopted would you tell them to not go?" Donny said.

"Of course not but."

"But nothing we're happy for you guys and we couldn't be prouder." David said smiling.

"You guys are the best!" Eddie said and I nodded. "Group hug!"

We hugged tightly and I knew how family felt. Because they were my family.

Two days later we were getting onto a train with Eddie's mom and saying our goodbyes.

I started with David first.

"David I'm really going to miss you." I said crying hardly into his shoulder. David was like a dad to me he watched my every move and was helpful in situations I never understood.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too but I'm very happy for you and we're going to come over a lot I promise." He reassured me and I nodded I loved him.

"Donny!" I said running up to him next.

"Patricia!" He replied running up to me and we met in a hug. Donny was always like a brother to me I couldn't live without him and I love to be silly with him.

"I'm going to miss you Donny!"

He nodded but he didn't reply cause he was too busy crying.

Carly and Jenny were next and I don't think I was ready. I loved my sisters/best friends and I couldn't live without them.

"We're going to see you at least once and week and you need to keep us up to speed on everything!" Carly said while Jenny nodded and gave me a hug.

"Of course!" I replied and hugged them back. I loved my family.

Once we finished saying goodbye we got in the train and watched our friends get smaller and smaller.

"Eddie. I'm going to miss them." I said to him on the train.

"Me too." He said.

We stayed silent for the rest of the way remembering the good times.

When I got off the train I went with Eddie and his mother to what I would soon call home. The apartment was very roomy which I was fine with considering I've spent most of-well all of-my life in a small space. It was either the small closet I called my room or the room I shared with all my friends. Compared to that it was way bigger.

The couches looked like something a mom would pick out. They had flowers on them which matched the curtains on the windows. The kitchen was pretty big for an apartment and there was two bedrooms.

Wait.

Two bedrooms.

I didn't know if I should of felt excited to be sharing a bedroom with my boyfriend or scared. I can't believe his mom even let us share one!

Ha sucker

"Race you to our room!" Eddie said like a three year old and he started to run. I looked at his mother and she laughed alongside me at the little boy who would never grow up.

When I walked into Eddie and I's room to see him sprawled out on our bed. "Move over!" I said throwing my luggage on the floor next to his and lying next to him.

I cuddled up against his side and he put his arm around me.

I sighed "So what do you want to do?"

He sat up and pulled me up with him. He smirked and raised his eyebrow before kissing me softly on the lips.

Our lips moved in sync with each other's. My hands went to his hair and his went to my ass. Things were getting heated quickly when I remembered I left the door open.

I pulled away from him and put my forehead to his. "Eddie." I whispered breathing heavily.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The door."

He nodded and connected his lips to mine again. Instead of walking up and closing the door himself he picked me up still kissing me and closed the door with his back.

He then set me down on the bed and went to his suit case. He got what he needed and came back to me with a condom in his hand.

"Patricia are you sure you want to do this?" He said climbing on top of me.

I nodded. I was ready, I loved and wanted all of him.

He then started taking his clothes off but I stopped him. "Let me do it." I said and he nodded eyes wide.

I pulled his shirt off easily then went for the pants. I grabbed the strings of his shorts with my mouth and slowly brought his pants off of him. Only the underwear left.

Before I could take those off Eddie pushed me down on the bed again.

"My turn baby girl." His eyes were hungry. And he pulled off my shirt kissing my neck in the process making me moan.

Then it took a while for him to take my jeans off but he managed and I was left in my bra and underwear.

I took it from there. I stood on the floor next to the bed and took off my bra. I then slowly pulled my thong off me and Eddie was left practically drooling.

I grabbed his underwear and pulled them off him I needed him.

He then lays on top of me kissing me forcefully. He then moved from my lips down my neck, to my breasts and then my stomach. "Eddie!" I moaned.

I saw me struggling finally inserted himself in me...

An hour later we were getting ready for bed and Eddie was going to turn the lights off. The place was very dark and I was getting scared. I snuggled up to Eddie and hid my head in his shoulder.

He probably sensed my uneasiness and went to grab something.

Suddenly a bright light shined in my eyes.

"Eddie what are you doing?" I asked

"Afraid of the dark?" He asked just like the first time we met.

I nodded staring at the flashlight in his hand. The same flashlight he shined on day one.

He climbed back into bed and I cuddled up against him once again.

I slept well that night. I bet you're wondering why. No not because of the sex. Not because I was cuddled up against him.

Because he was holding my hand.

**OMG ITS OVER OMG IM CRYING! It's been like a year since I started this and now it's over! I loved writing this story and it helped me grow so much as a writer I will always love this story! **

**Anyway! Please review what you thought of the story and what your favorite part was! THERE IS STILL THE EPILOGUE SO DON'T GO YET! Remember to review and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue: "I missed you guys so much."**

**Hello! Sorry this took so long to be uploaded I had writers block for the epilogue and idk of its even any good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

**5 years later...**

**Patricia's POV **

"Eddie hurry up we're going to be late!" I yelled from across the room. After 5 years you'd think he learned that he can't wait till the last minute to do something. Nope.

"I'm coming in coming!" He yelled back struggling to put his shoes on.

We're going to court to trial against my 'parents' go stay in jail for another 30 years. They were supposed to get out next month but I wasn't going to let that happen. After what they did to me they're lucky I'm not charging life in prison.

The trail was at 5:00 and it was 4:40. We weren't going to make it.

Eddie came rushing out the door where I've been waiting and we were off. The drive to the court house wasn't a very long one but we still sat in silence the whole way. Eddie knew I was nervous about seeing my parents again and about losing the trial. We've been working for a long time for this and I wasn't going to give up so easily.

When we got there it was 5:05 and luckily the judge was a little late also so we snuck in without getting noticed.

My parents were sitting on the opposite chair of me and my lawyer was in between us. The judge finally walked in and at last the trial started.

"Okay I had made my decision." The judge said after the 2 hour long trial. Eddie snuck his hand in mine as we prayed together for the outcome to go our way.

"The client is guilty and rules for 20 years." The judge said and I smiled widely. Eddie and I stood up together and hugged tightly.

"I knew you could do it!" Eddie said I shook my head.

"No we did it." I said and pushed my lips to his.

After the trial we decided we needed to celebrate this occasion. Eddie said he had planned something in case we won and told me that it was waiting for me at the house. I was a bit scared for the surprised and I didn't know what it would be.

When I walked in the door to our apartment 4 people jumped up from behind our couches.

Carly, Jenny, David, and Donny. My 4 best friends in the whole world.

"NO WAY!" I yelled and ran to hug them all. "How did you guys get here?" I asked in shock.

"Eddie planned it." Jenny replied smiling widely.

I turned to see Eddie holding his hands out and waiting for his hug. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked and he smirked.

"Nope."

"Well I love you." I giggled.

"I love you more." He said and quickly pecked my mouth before getting back to our guests.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Eddie said hugging them all while I went to get some drinks.

After Eddie and I moved out of the foster home one by one the gang was adopted. Carly being the first to go.

Carly was adopted by a family in Florida. Which means she had to leave Jenny and her boyfriend Donny.

David was next, he was adopted by a family in England.

Then it was Jenny and Donny who were adopted together by the same family in New Jersey.

We all drifted apart but when we came together today it felt like we talked yesterday.

We chatted about our lives for the past 5 years and about old times in the foster home.

"Remember when I first came and Eddie pushed me off the bed?" I laughed.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" Eddie replied while pouting.

"And when you saw us naked." David said and I started laughing even harder.

"That was the good times." I replied and sighed. I missed them.

"I missed you guys so much." Carly said reading my mind and we all nodded.

We laughed for the rest of the night remembering memories and smiling about how we could make new ones.

It's funny to think about how much trouble we were put through yet we still survived. We all turned out fine. It goes to show that you can make it through, no matter how hard the problems.

**Yay! It's finally over! Sorry if it was short… Please give this story a review if you liked it and please check out some of my other books if you haven't already! I will be uploading a one shot soon and then a new story! Well goodbye on this story and **

**Peddiemiller101 OUT! **


End file.
